FBS
by Mikon
Summary: A girl comes to see the Sohma's. What does this girl want? And why does she have the curse as well? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 1. Stranger With a Red Shirt.**

Yuki walked outside and sat on the porch. It was a nice day out. Birds were singing in the tree next to the house. Yuki sat there thinking about Tohru When he saw a red thing walking down the road toward the house. Yuki stood up to see who was coming. As the person was getting closer Yuki didn't know who she was. Yuki went to greet the young girl. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt , blue jeans, and tenia shoes. Her hair was brown with blond streaks.

"Hello can I help you?" Yuki asked with a smile on his face.

"Umm..Yes would this be the Sohma's house?" The girl asked.

Yuki had a shocked look on his face. They never had strangers looking for their house.

"Hello are you alive?" The girl asked waving her hand in front of Yuki's face.

Yuki jumped in surprise. He looked at the young girl. To Yuki the girl looked around the age of fifteen.

"Sorry, yes this is the Sohma's house. May I ask who you are looking for?" Yuki replied with a confused smile on his face.

"Yay!" The girl screamed jumping up and down."I came from a far land to come and see all of you." Still jumping up and down. "I came to ask you about your curse you have." She smiled and stopped jumping.

Yuki was really shocked this time. /H..how does she know of the curse? Did she run into one of the other Sohma's? Did she come to see all of our forms? No I must stay calm./

"May I ask you a question?" Yuki said really fast.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked trying to be polite.

"Oh! I am sorry my name is Kaylee." She replied putting her hand out to shake Yuki's. Yuki was confused what was he suppose to do. Yuki was going to ask but before he could ask she grabbed his hand and put it in hers.

"It is called a hand shake." Kaylee said moving their hands up and down. "Where I come from this is how we greet each other." Now letting go of his hand.

"Oh! I didn't know that. My name is Yuki. Nice to meet you Kaylee." Yuki smiled and bowed. Kaylee did the same. "So how do you know about our curse?" Yuki Said coming back up from the bowing.

"That's right I didn't tell you. Me and eleven other friends were cursed with the same curse." Kaylee explained laughing after she said it.

"I see so what animal are you?" Yuki asked trying to get an answer.

Kaylee stopped laughing. She looked into Yuki's eyes. "You want to know." Smiling she hugged Yuki. Surprised that a person he just meet was hugging him. Kaylee stepped back.

"What." Kaylee screamed. "Why didn't I transform?" She stood there confused.

Yuki stood there trying not to decide if he should tell her.

"Kaylee I think you didn't transform because we both have the same curse." Yuki explained trying not to laugh.

"Your right that is why." Kaylee laughed a little. "You will just have to wait and see." Kaylee laughed and turned away from Yuki. "I will come back tomorrow it's going to be dark in thirty minutes." Kaylee turned her head and smiled and started walking away.

"Wait." Kaylee stopped and turned and around to listen to Yuki. "Are you staying in the area?"Yuki asked.

"You can say something like that." Kaylee turned around with a smile and ran away leaving Yuki to think.

Once Yuki could barley see her it hit him that she had no place to stay. " Wait come back." Yuki yelled and went after her.

Yuki was about one hundred meters away from kaylee when she turned a sharp corner. That is when Yuki lost her at the park. Yuki was breathing heavily and went over to the swings to catch his breath. Yuki sat in the swing. / Where could she of gone. She is really fast at running. I couldn't keep up with her./ Yuki started to swing while looking up at the sky. After five minutes of silence, Yuki herd a growling sound coming from the play ground on the right side of him. Stopping the swing he stood up to go see what the sound was.

"Oh! Not enough money to buy food." A girls voice exclaimed from the dome slide.

Yuki climbed the ladder and walked over to the dome slide. Looking in he could see Kaylee drawing a picture of a bird.

"Maybe if I sale all of my pictures I can get some money." Kaylee said not knowing Yuki was outside.

"Excuse me Kaylee." Yuki said nicely.

Startled Kaylee jumped and her pencil went across her drawing messing it up.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Yuki pointed at the picture. "And sorry about that."

Kaylee looked down at her picture. "Oh! That is fine I can draw another one later."Kaylee said while shutting the sketch book.

"Kaylee may I come in?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, come on in there isn't enough room but sure." Kaylee smiled and made room for Yuki. Yuki bent down and stepped in. Sitting down Yuki asked. "Why are you living in the park?"

"Well I can't afford a hotel so I went walking around looking for a place to stay. And that is how I ended up here." Kaylee smiled and looked at her stomach witch was growling pretty load now. "And I can't afford food tonight ether."

"How would you like to come and live with us? Until you can find a place to stay." Yuki started to climb out of the dome.

"I don't want to be a problem." Kaylee said quietly.

Yuki turned around after hearing Kaylee. "Its know problem at all and when we get there we can get some dinner for both of us. I am sure Tohru would love to have another girl around. Tohru most likely already has dinner ready." Yuki told Kaylee hoping to convince her.

"Ok I will." Kaylee said. "But I am leaving as soon as I get the money to buy an apartment." Kaylee snapped quickly.

Yuki smiled then said. "Well then lets gather your suff." After Yuki finished his sentence Kaylee shoved a bag out of the dome.

"Here can you hold this?" Kaylee asked.

Grabbing the bag Yuki was shocked how fast she packed.

"Ok I think that is everything." Kaylee said looking out at Yuki.

"Lets get going then." Yuki said. Then turned around walking to the ladder.

"Are you going down the ladder?" Kaylee said still looking at Yuki.

Yuki turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"We can go down the slide." Kaylee pointed behind her. "It is easier. Oh! Can I put this picture in my backpack please?"

Yuki handed her the backpack. Kaylee put the picture in the pack and gave it back to Yuki.

"Come on lets go." Kaylee said as she disappeared going to the slide. When Yuki crawled in he could see Kaylee already to go down the slide.

"I'll go first then you can slide my bag down ok." Kaylee said.

Yuki noticed that one of Kaylee's sleeves was caught on a screw that was loose.

"Wait." Yuki tried to stop her but it was to late. Kaylee had already slide down and her whole sleeve ripped off. Yuki sighed and slide the bag down. Then grabbed the sleeve that hung on the screw. When he slide down to see Kaylee looking at her sleeve.

"Here this belongs to you." Yuki gave her the Sleeve.

"Thanks. At least I can start a new fashion trend." Kaylee laughed. Then grabbed the sleeve. When Yuki saw a bracelet that looked just like Kyo's.

"Kaylee I know your Chinese zodiac animal." Yuki said now looking at Kaylee's face. "You are the cat aren't you?" Kaylee looked down at her wrist.

"Hey you cheated. You saw my bracelet." Kaylee had a mad look on her face. "But that is ok." Kaylee started to laugh.

"Lets go now Miss Honda must be worried." Yuki said with a smile on his face. But Kaylee had a confused look on her face. "Miss Honda is Tohru. Sorry forgot to tell you."

Yuki and Kaylee went walking back to the Sohma's house. The lights went on in front of them as they walked down the street. Kaylee was telling Yuki about her homeland.

"Kaylee we are here." Yuki said ready to go in and get some food. Kaylee stopped and took a deep breath. Then Yuki opened the door. Everyone's eyes int the room looked at Kaylee.


	2. Fight and A Missunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 2. Fight and A Miss Understanding**

As Yuki opened the door all of the people in the room swung their heads to see who was coming in. Instead of looking at Yuki they all looked at Kaylee. Kaylee was really nervous now. She had never been the center of attention before.

"Tohru, everyone this is Kaylee. She will be staying with us. If that is ok with you Shigure?" Yuki asked looking at shigure with a pleased look on his face.

"Sure that would be great to have another girl around the house." Shigure said singing his high school girls song in his head.

"Thank you. I really will help with anything around the house." Kaylee explained with a wide smile on her face.

"Well I am really happy to meet you." Tohru replied after Kaylee finished. "You and Yuki can sit at the table. I will go get Kyo to come and help me bring in the food."

"Good luck getting him to help you Miss Honda." Yuki explained with a smile on his face. "He can be stubborn sometimes."

"Oh! Thanks Yuki I will ask nicely then." Tohru said then went up stairs.

"So where do you come from Kaylee?" Shigure asked still singing his high school girls song in his head.

"Well....don't you think we should wait for the others?" Kaylee said with a I'm right your wrong smile on her face.

"Fine, fine be that way." Shigure said with tears running down his face.

Kaylee whispered. "Does he always act like this?"

"Yes most of the time." After Yuki said that they could here Kyo stomping around.

"Kyo will you please help me? Yuki has a guest over today." Tohru pleaded. "And she will be here for awhile." Tohru mumbled under her breath.

"Fine only because rat boy has a guest over. Later I will fight him and win." Kyo yelled with a look of rage on his face.

Tohru started walking down the stairs. Like usual she was smiling. Then came Kyo. He stopped right in his place. Tohru went into the kitchen.

"What is a girl doing in the house?" Kyo demanded an answer.

"She is here because she has no other place to stay." Yuki said then sipped his tea that Tohru gave him.

"It is alright see." Kaylee said leaning over to hug Yuki. As soon as she had her arms around Yuki Kyo jumped off the stairs and covered Kaylee's eyes. But when Kyo did that he still saw Yuki in human form. Kyo fell backwards.

"H...how did you not turn into a rat?" Kyo had a terrified look on his face. "Last time I knew she was not in our family. So how?" Still terrified.

Kaylee laughed. "Are you jealous? Do you want a hug to?" Kaylee asked trying so hard not to laugh anymore.

"Heck no I hate hugs and crap like that." Kyo said blushing.

"Oh! I see." Kaylee said with a mischievous look on her face. "You want to hug Tohru. Is that it?" Kaylee announced with a smirk on her face.

"W....w..what the heck have you been smoking? And but out of my love life you sneaky brat." Kyo was now yelling at Kaylee.

"Ah ha! I knew it." Kaylee said now going into a song. "You want to hug her. You want to kiss her." When Kaylee said that Yuki gave a death look at Kyo. "And most of all you do love her."

"Would you shut up." Kyo screamed leaning over Kaylee now. "If you say one more thing I will not hesitate to punch you." Kyo now holding up a fist.

"You want to fight. That is fine with me. I can kick your sorry butt any day." Kaylee was now leaning over Kyo who was scared on the floor. Kaylee had red flames in her eyes with a death look on her face.

"Kaylee that isn't a good idea." After Yuki said that Kaylee looked at him with the same death look.

"Umm... Yuki I think you should stay out of this." Shigure squeaked quietly trying not to get the same death look from Kaylee.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." Then Yuki stood up and went into the kitchen.

Kaylee picked Kyo off the floor and threw him out the door.

"Kaylee Kyo try not to wreck the house ok." Shigure said as nice as possible. But got a death look in return. "She scares me when she acts like Kyo and Haru combined." Shigure mumbled.

"That's it you really got me pissed off this time." Kyo's voice raged with anger.

"You going to do something about it twinkle toes?" Kaylee walked closer to Kyo then stopped.

"Twinkle toes. That is it your going down." Kyo charged with a full punch aiming for Kaylee's mouth. When he was just about to make a connection Kaylee dodged down and did a hard left kick right into his stomach. Kyo stepped back. Holding his stomach then fell down.

"That was so predictable what you where going to do. Are you ready for more twinkle toes?" Kaylee said standing up.

/Man she is really good. She is as fast as Yuki. Ha that don't scare me. If I can beat her then I can beat Yuki./ Kyo stood up. "Bring it on hot shot." Kyo was ready for her.

Kaylee charged at Kyo. Kyo thought she was going to do a straight punch. But two inches away Kaylee jumped in the air. Kyo looked up but before he could see Kaylee had hit him in the shoulder with her elbow and hit him in the nose with her fist knocking him out. Kyo fell to the ground. she looked at him and took a deep breath. Shigure was at the door the whole time. He was shocked. Yuki came out with some food and put it on the table.

"So how bad are Kaylee's injures?" Yuki asked with a sad sigh.

"No injures to Kaylee not even a scratch. But Kyo on the other hand." With a trembling voice Shigure explained. Yuki ran to the door. His eyes widened when he saw Kaylee put Kyo's are around her neck. Kyo now had a bloody running down his face.

"It only took her two hits. Kyo didn't even lay one on her." Shigure said.

"Yuki where is the bathroom?" Kaylee asked.

"Up stairs. Do you need help?" Yuki asked with a worried look on his face.

"No I can do it. Thanks for asking." Kaylee went up stairs with Kyo on her side.

Tohru came out of the kitchen. The first thing she saw was the broken door. "Where is Kaylee? Did Kyo hurt her?" Tohru was in a panic.

"Kaylee is up stairs. She is ok, she's cleaning Kyo up." Shigure told Tohru then drank his tea.

"Miss Honda please don't bug them. Let Kyo get close to Kaylee." Yuki smiled then sat down.

"Ok." Tohru also sat down now worried about Kyo.

(Up Stairs)

Kaylee sat Kyo on the toilet then looked in the closet for a first aid kit. Kyo started to wake up. His vision was still blurry. Kyo thought Kaylee was Tohru and stood up.

Kyo took a step behind Kaylee. When Kaylee turned around she was pulled into Kyo's arms. Kyo was hugging her. Kaylee panicked and punched him in the stomach. Kyo pulled her tighter.

/He won't let go. Aww! What if he tries to kiss me I won't let him. What should I do. Should I scream or wait tell he lets go of me?/

"I won't let you go. I love you." Kyo said with a tender voice.

/Does he think I am Tohru?/

"Kyo what the heck are you talking about?" Kaylee said with a rage in her voice.

Kyo jumped and tripped and landed on the toilet. His vision was clear now. The person he was hugging was Kaylee.

"I...I ....What are you doing here?" Kyo was in deep shock now.

"I am here cleaning you up." Kaylee snapped at him.

Kaylee grabbed a cloth and handed it to Kyo. Kyo grabbed the cloth. Just then he could see the bracelet on Kaylee's wrist. He couldn't believe it she had the same bracelet he did.

"Why do you have that on?" Kyo was reaching for the bracelet to take it off.

"No!" Kaylee screamed jerking her hand away. "If you take it off I will transform into that horrible monster." A tear was running down her face. Every time someone tried to take off the bracelet she would have tears in her eyes.

"Oh! I am sorry. I ...I....I thought you were trying to copy me." Kyo said. Then he realized. "You're a zodiac animal? Does that mean I'm dead?"

"No! It doesn't mean your dead." Kaylee whipped her tears. Kaylee look down then she saw Kyo's bracelet.

"Awww! How can this be. I had to came all this way to find you. How can this be I am cursed double time. How come it couldn't be Yuki or someone else?" Kaylee was in a panic type stage.

"What are you talking about? And why did you come looking for me? Also I am not that bad looking compared to rat boy down there. He looks like a girl." Kyo was mad again.

Kaylee laughed. "I love you." She said.

"What!" Kyo tried backing up. But hit the wall.

"That is what you said. You thought I was Tohru." Kaylee did an evil smile and opened the door and ran down the hall. Kyo threw the rag covered in blood and ran after her. His nose had stopped bleeding.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Kyo grabbed her arm and yanked her back up the stairs. Kyo yanked her so hard when Kaylee turned around she smacked into Kyo knocking him over. They landed with a thud. Yuki stood up and ran up the stairs. When he got to the top Yuki could see Kyo and Kaylee's lips locked together. Yuki was in shock. Kyo was on top of Kaylee. Shigure and Tohru came walking up the stairs.

"Miss Honda please go back down stairs." Yuki asked in a calm voice.

"But...ok." Tohru went back down. When Shigure was next to Yuki he could see Kyo and Kaylee with bright faces kissing each other.

"Have you no shame you stupid cat." Yuki was mad and ashamed.

Kyo snapped his head back to see Yuki and Shigure.

"I didn't know you liked Kaylee Kyo." Shigure said with a sly look on his face.

"I don't like her." Kyo started yelling again. Then looked back at Kaylee who's face was as bright as her shirt. Kyo went a deeper color of red. When he noticed he was still crushing her. "This isn't what you think." Kyo jumped off of Kaylee. Yuki tried helping Kaylee up but she was as stiff as a board. She fell back down.

"Kyo's got a girlfriend. Kyo's got a girlfriend." Shigure was chanting.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kyo snapped.

Just as Yuki finally got Kaylee in a standing position Kaylee transformed. There was a orange puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a orange cat where Kaylee was standing.

"Oh look kyo she looks just like you. That's strange you would think she would be brown." Shigure said picking up the orange cat.

"Put me down. I need a room to stay in for a few minutes to transform back." Kaylee said. Then she was put back down.

"Miss Honda can you come up please." Yuki asked yelling down the stairs.

"Oh yes coming." She replied walking up the stairs.

"Can Kaylee use your room to transform back into a human." Yuki was now pointing at Kaylee. But before she could answer.

"She can go in my room." After Shigure said that two fists came flying and hit him in the face. "Your all so mean."

"Sure." Tohru picked up Kaylee's clothes. "Fallow me." Tohru walked down to her room and opened the door. Kaylee ran in.

"Quick. Shut the door." Kaylee quickly said. Just as Tohru shut the door behind her a popping noise then smoke filled the air. "Can you turn around please?"

"Oh! Yes sorry." Tohru turned right around.

"It's ok just don't like people looking at me when I transform back." Kaylee started getting dressed.

In the hall Kyo's face was still red. Shigure and Yuki stood there looking at Kyo.

"What were you doing to our guest Kyo?" Yuki was pissed off. He had never thought Kyo would do something like that.

"It's not what you think." Kyo tried explaining.

"You practically threw you body on her didn't you?" Yuki was almost ready to rip Kyo's head off.

"N...no it is not like that. Why are you mad anyway you don't like her. Or do you?" Kyo snapped back.

"She is one of my friends. I don't go acting like a dog like you." Yuki was almost at yelling state.

"Hey!" Shigure said with a small sad face.

"That's it bring it on rat boy." Kyo had enough of Yuki. Just then the door to Tohru's room opened. Tohru walked out then Kaylee stepped out wearing a blue dress. Everyone turned and looked at them.

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry that I haven't updated I am grounded so it will take me a while to update. -- sorry again. Anyway I hope you like the story.**

**Word dreamer 999: Sorry that it made you go out of breath. I am new at writing stories so please be give me time to know what I am doing. You might be out of breath for the next 3 chapters.**


	3. Red, White, and Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 3. Red, White, and Blue.**

Kaylee stepped out wearing a blue dress. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Kyo asked.

"Stupid cat it is called a dress. You look nice Kaylee." Yuki complimented her.

"Thanks...Kyo you CLUTS. You got blood all over my cloths. Now I have to wear a dress to get to my bag." Kaylee was pissed.

"You're the one who hit me." Kyo snapped back.

"You are going to pay. I hate dresses. No offence Tohru they look good on you." Kaylee quickly said.

"You hate them do you." Kyo laughed. "Shigure where's the camera?" But before Shigure could answer Kaylee punched Kyo in the stomach. Kyo fell down holding his stomach. Kaylee walked down the hall and went down stairs.

"Kyo are you ok?" Tohru said helping Kyo up.

"Leave me alone. I'm going to get changed then teach the copy cat a lesson." Kyo yanked away from Tohru. Then slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"Miss Honda it's ok lets go down stairs and eat. We can talk to Kaylee." Yuki said smiling trying to comfort Tohru.

"Ok." Tohru smiled back. They all went down stairs except Kyo. He was still in his room. "Kaylee." Tohru said trying to hear for a reply.

"Kaylee." Shigure yelled with a cheerful voice.

"Kaylee is not here anymore." Yuki pointed to the shoes. Kaylee's shoes and bag where gone.

"She left why did she go I wanted to be her friend." Tohru was worried and sad.

"You and Shigure eat I will go find her and bring her back." Then Yuki left out the door. As soon as the door shut Kyo came running down the stairs. Kyo looked around.

"Where is rat boy and copy cat?" Kyo demanded a answer right away.

"When we all came down Kaylee was not here. Apparently she grabbed her bag and left. Yuki went to go find her." Shigure explained then ate some rice.

"Why the heck did she leave. I didn't get to fight her again and teach her a lesson." Kyo ran out the door slamming it behind him.

Yuki was walking threw the forest. He was covered in mud. / That was smart of me to fall down the stairs. Now I am all muddy. It doesn't matter I must find Kaylee./ Yuki didn't have any idea where she was.

Kyo not knowing why he was trying to find Kaylee. Was walking down the road. It had been three minutes of walking when Kyo found the dress Kaylee was wearing on the road under a tree. / What why is the dress right here?/ "She can't be going around with out cloths." Kyo had a terrified look on his face by the thought.

"You idiot twinkle toes." The voice came from up of the tree. Kyo looked up. To see a shadow figure putting on a shoe. "That thought is only in you dreams. By the way why did you come to find me?"

"Grrrrr... copy cat I don't have a perverted mind like someone I know." Kyo shouted.

(At the house)

Shigure was looking at one of the magazine with women in it.

(Back to Kyo and Kaylee)

"I don't know anymore why I came." Kyo said. Kaylee jumped off the tree. She landed next to Kyo with her hands and feet on the floor. Kaylee stood up. Her face was three inches from Kyo's. Kyo started to blush.

"So you have no idea why your here. Well then if you have nothing to say I will be going now." Kaylee grabbed her bag and started to walk away down the road.

Kyo started to talk. "That was my first kiss. I didn't think I would ever be kissed by anyone other then Kagura." Kyo's face was red again but because it was dark you couldn't tell very well.

Kaylee stopped and turned around. "Is that why it took so long for you to get off me?" Kaylee asked.

Yuki could hear some voices near by. He fallowed the voices and was just about to step on the road when he heard Kyo's voice.

"And what if I was into much of a shock?" Kyo said. Yuki hide behind a tree.

"You might of been in a shock but I think you enjoyed it." Kaylee smiled and walked away again.

"And what if I did what would you do about it." Kyo replied his face was bright red now and you could tell a little bit more in the night. Kaylee turned around walked up to Kyo. Kyo's cheek was up against Kaylee's.

"I'll come back if you give me a straight answer." Kaylee whispered in Kyo's ear then stepped back. Kyo would rather disappear again then tell her. "Not speaking ok good bye." Kaylee stepped away and started walking down the road once again.

"I would like if you would come back with me." Kyo said.

"Fine lets go." Kaylee said and turned around and walked back. Yuki was behind the tree trying to decide to come out or not. Finally he decided to come out. When he was coming out he tripped on a rock and fell on Kaylee. It knocked her down with her face in the dirt. "Awwww. I'm being mugged." Kyo turned around to see a muddy figure on Kaylee. Kaylee's face went pure white at what could happen.

"Hey you creep get off of her." Kyo pulled him off and was just about to punch him.

"Wait it's me Yuki. I tripped on a rock and fell on Kaylee." Yuki yelled. Kyo pulled his fist away from Yuki's face.

"Yuki what the heck are you doing here?" Kyo said helping Yuki to his feet then going over to Kaylee and helping her up.

"I came to look for Kaylee. Why are you here?" Yuki had a suspicious look on his face.

"Same reason." Kyo said trying to hide the red on his face.

"You two really know how to make a girl feel special." Kaylee now had a smile on her face. Both Yuki and Kyo were blushing.

"Lets go back shall we Kaylee." Yuki asked.

"Yes lets go." Kyo also said.

"Ok." Replied Kaylee and they all went walking back down the street toward the house.

**Author Note:**

**Hey sorry it might take longer to update like I said I am grounded. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for all the updates I am really happy you like the story. Gives everyone candy Enjoy. Please Reveiw. **

**Aya: I am glad you love my story. Here is the next chapter.**

**forgotton: I am glad you also love the story. I am grounded for getting on the computer with out permition. It is kind of dumb but oh well. I hate that I can't update --'' Anyway injoy this chapter.**

**Kurama13: Thank you. Here is the next chapter.**

**Raha: I do that a lot to I read a story and don't pay attention to the author. Yes I think she should be brown but I put a twist to the story. I think you will find out why she is not brown later on. I don't know still thinking of what to do. Good luck on your story. Later.**

**kmmgirly: NOOOO.... I am not telling no matter what you do the next time you see me. It is a secret and I will hide the note book. Better yet I will leave it at school. Bwahahahahahah. Anyway glad you like the story to. Enjoy the chapter. **

****


	4. Core

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I own childrens songs.

**Chapter 4. Core**

Kyo, Yuki, and Kaylee arrived to the house. They all walked inside and took their shoes off. Yuki walked into the dinning room first fallowed by Kyo.

"Did you find her?" Tohru asked with a worried look.

"Here I am Tohru." Kaylee stepped in the room. Tohru jumped up, ran over to Kaylee and hugged her. Kaylee didn't know what to do so she just hugged her back.

"I'm glad your fine." Tohru pulled away with tears running down her face.

"Tohru please don't cry. Yuki do you have a handkerchief?" Yuki gave a confused look at Kaylee. "Oh never mind. Here use this to whip your tears." Kaylee handed her a small cloth. Tohru took it and whipped her tears off. "My dad gave me that before he died."

"I will wash it and give it back to you then. Sorry about your dad. How did your mom react?" Tohru asked trying to be nicer. Kaylee looked at the floor.

"Both my mom and dad are dead. It happened last year. It was a heavy rainy night. They were driving home from a movie. Some people were drunk and smashed right into them. It killed them instantly." Kaylee said in a shaky voice.

"I am so sorry. My mom also died last year." Tohru knew the pain she could understand very well.

"That's ok. Lets eat." Kaylee said having a huge mood swing. Kyo and Yuki both fell to the ground.

"What is wrong with you? You should be sad right now not happy." Kyo was getting up off the floor yelling again.

"It's alright Kyo she doesn't want to be sad. Lets just go eat. Oh Yuki go wash your hands and face." Tohru said.

"Yes Miss Honda." Yuki went up stairs and turned on the shower.

Tohru set plates and food out for Kyo, Yuki, and Kaylee. Kaylee and Kyo sat down and put food on their plates. Once their plates had a lot of food on it they both ate.

"That was great food." Kaylee said finishing it. After she said that Yuki sat down next to her and began to eat.

"So how many of you are there with the curse?" Shigure asked.

"Eleven." Replied Kaylee.

"So that makes twelve. Right?" Tohru said.

"Wait aren't there suppose to be thirteen?" Shigure said. He now had a confused look on his face.

"So who carries the core of the curse?" Yuki asked. Now finishing his food.

"I do." Kaylee replied. Kyo slammed his hands on the table.

"That's not fair. You all ready have to put up with the curse of the cat. Now the core to. It's just not fair." Kyo was super angry now.

"Kyo calm down. I will tell you how I got the core. It happened about two months ago. My friends and I were playing games in the park. It was around 10 p.m. An old man came out of his house and walked into the park. He motioned me to go over to him. He asked me to be quiet. I told him I will try to tell my friends. The old man left. It had been twenty noisy minutes the old man came out and motioned me again. I ran over to him. Before I knew it I had this bracelet on and he told me about it. Then he said I carry the core of the curse. And that is how I got the curse." Kaylee now finishing her story took a drink of the tea in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kaylee." Yuki said.

Kyo stood up. Everyone looked at him. Then he disappeared up the stairs.

"I think he likes you Kaylee." Shigure said in a singing voice. Kaylee's face went bright red. She didn't want anyone to see so she smacked her head on the table.

"Oh my gosh. Kaylee are you ok?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." Kaylee said pulling her head back up. Kaylee's face wasn't red anymore but only the spot she hit her head on was.

Shigure leaned over to Yuki. "Was it something I said.?" Shigure asked in a low voice. Yuki just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kaylee.

"I think I might just be tired from all the events today." Kaylee said with a yawn. As soon as Tohru herd what Kaylee said she stood up.

"I will go make you a bed in the living room. Is that ok?" Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh can I help you make the bed?" Kaylee asked looking at Tohru.

"No that is ok it will go quicker if I make it on my own." Tohru exclaimed and walked out of the room into the living room.

Kaylee sat there confused and tired. "Kaylee if you want you might be able to help tomorrow." Yuki said with a smile.

When Kaylee herd this her face lite up with joy. "Really that will be great." Kaylee said while standing up. "I am going to get in my pj's on and brush my teeth so I can go to bed." Then Kaylee grabbed her bag and ran up stairs.

"She is really easy to please." Said Shigure.

"Don't you even think about it." Yuki said while glaring at shigure.

"Think about what?" Shigure asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Never mind." Yuki sighed in relief.

/Up stairs/

Kaylee walked over to the bathroom and saw the door was closed. Kaylee knocked.

"Just a minute I am almost done." Kyo said inside the bathroom.

"Ok." Kaylee replied. Then started humming to the song The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round.

/Man how come everywhere I go she is. This girl is going to be annoying. When I get out of here she might want an explanation of why I kissed her./ Kyo sighed and opened the door. He looked at Kaylee and started to say. "I don't know how to say this..."

"Sorry Kyo not enough time to talk. I have to get in the bathroom." As soon as she said that Kaylee pushed Kyo out of the way. Kaylee walked inside and shut the door. Leaving Kyo out in the hall way looking dumb. Kyo turned around and looked at the bathroom door.

/Did she just ignore me. What the heck is going on here./ Then Kyo turned around and went in his room.

Kaylee after taking a shower, blow dried her hair, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She opened the door and went back down stairs. Tohru was at the table sitting by Yuki.

"Good your done." Tohru said with a smile. I will show you where you are sleeping." Tohru stood up and walked over to the living room door. Kaylee fallowed Tohru to the door. When Kaylee was standing next to Tohru; Tohru slid open the door and let Kaylee go in first. On the floor there was a blue and white bed. "I hope you get a good nights sleep." Tohru said walking into the room.

"Thank you so much." Kaylee's eyes were sparkling. "When I wake up tomorrow I will help with anything you want me to do." Kaylee said bowing to Tohru.

"Ok. Thank you. But if you wake up when Yuki, Kyo, and I are at school. I will leave you a list of things you can do. That is if that is ok with you?" Tohru Smiled after she was done talking.

"That sounds great. Just incase I don't see you in the morning. Have fun and get back safe." Kaylee said waving to Tohru as she walked out of the room and slid the door shut.

After Tohru left Kaylee put her stuff down and climbed into bed. She looked up at the ceiling and watched all the lights go out and listened to everyone go up stairs.

"Thank you." Kaylee whispered and shut her eyes falling asleep.

**Authors Notes:**

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. School has been crazy along with the haunted hospital. Oh ya and my grounding. Man I have problems. Oh well I hope you all can forgive me. Sorry that Kyo is out of Character. And I will try to update chapter 5 asap. Here Happy Halloween. Throws everyone candy.**

****

**Kurama13: I loved that moment to. I hope you like this chapter.**

**aya: Iam pleased you love that chapter. Enjoy this one.**

**Kmmgirly: Party to finally giving up on getting the answers. Throws everyone their favorite gum. I am glad you love the moment with Kaylee and Kyo. I am planning on adding some of her crazy friends. LOL. Here is chapter 4.**

**Kim: I told you the title 15 times how many more must I tell you. I am glad you like it. And no you will not read before I post. Bwhahahaha.**


	5. Midnight Strike

Disclaimer: I do now own Fruits Basket nor do I own the quotes I used.

**Chapter 5. Midnight Strike**

It was 1:00 a.m. Monday morning. The house was dark. Kyo was the only one awake. Kyo was sitting up in his bed breathing heavily. He had just waken up from a nightmare.

/That was horrible. Why do I keep on dreaming of being a rat? This dream is getting annoying./

Kyo kicked off his covers and stepped out of bed. The floor creaked when Kyo stood up. Kyo walked over to his door and opened it up. He walked into the hall way and down the stairs. When Kyo walked into the kitchen he went to the cupboard. Kyo opened the cupboard and grabbed a cup. Kyo placed the cup on the counter and walked over to the fridge. When the fridge opened the light shined in Kyo's eyes burning them. Kyo shut his eyes from the pain of the light.

/Stupid light. One of these days I'm going to rip you out./

Kyo slowly opened his eyes and looked for the milk. After looking for ten seconds he found the milk. It was behind the pickles. Kyo slid the pickle jar over and grabbed the milk. Pulling out the milk Kyo shut the fridge. Everything was black. Kyo couldn't see very well. Even though he is the cat. Waiting to see where the counter was Kyo rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Everything was visible now. Kyo walked over to counter and poured the milk in the glass. When the glass was full the milk in the carton was gone. So Kyo threw the carton away.

/Looks like after school I need to go buy milk./ Kyo sighed. Picking up his glass and drank half the milk in the cup. /I wonder if copy cat decided to leave in the middle of the night./ Kyo put the cup down and went over to the living room door. He slid the door open and walked in. To Kyo's surprise Kaylee was still asleep on the floor. Kyo walked over to where Kaylee was and knelt down next to her.

/She might of made a doll and left it here to trick us./ Kyo placed a hand on Kaylee's face. Kaylee woke up and grabbed the blanket on her and jumped on Kyo. She tangled Kyo up in the blanket and held him down. Kyo was in the covers trying to get out and wondered how he got in them.

"That will teach you Red Hairing. Case closed." Kaylee had a smile of triumph on her face.

Kyo now pissed off that he was in the blanket pushed Kaylee off of him. Kaylee fell to the floor. Kyo ripped off the blanket.

"What the heck do you think you are doing? You almost killed me." Kyo whispered in a hissing sound. Kaylee looked up at Kyo. She was still half asleep.

"Silly teady bear your suppose to be asleep." Kaylee said with a yawn. Then she grabbed the blanket wrapped it around her and then grabbed Kyo. Kaylee put some blanket on Kyo and fell to the ground pulling Kyo down with her. Kaylee had her arms wrapped around Kyo.

"What.....Let go of me." Kyo tried to get free. But Kaylee had hold of him way to tight.

"No, no Mr. Bear it is sleepy time." Kaylee said smiling.

"I am not your bear. Now let go." Kyo demanded.

"Of course you're my bear." Kaylee replied.

Kyo was annoyed. So to get Kaylee to let go of him Kyo licked his finger and stuck it in Kaylee's ear. Kaylee let go of Kyo and sat up wide awake. Kaylee was whipping her ear with her shirt sleeve. Kyo sat up.

"Its about time you let go of me copy cat. And next time you think I am a stuffed animal your going to pay." Kyo said glaring at Kaylee.

Kaylee looked at Kyo who had the covers on his lap. Her eyes widened. "Ewwww....Your in my bed you pervert." Kaylee said and jumped up.

Kyo jumped up and covered Kaylee's mouth with his hand. "You pulled me in your bed. You thought I was a bear." Kyo explained whispering in her ear. Kaylee stood there looking at Kyo. "I am going to move my hand. Will you be quiet?" Kaylee shock her head. Kyo moved his hand away letting go of Kaylee.

"Why were you down here Kyo?" Kaylee asked.

"I came to get a drink." Kyo replied.

"This isn't the kitchen." Kaylee said looking at Kyo with a suspicious look.

"And I came to see if you ran away. Ok!" Kyo said.

"Oh! Ok. Don't worry I am not leaving yet. I still need to meet the other Sohma's." Kaylee replied smiling.

Kyo looked at Kaylee and walked to the door. Kaylee followed him. Kyo stopped at the door.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"I need a drink." Kaylee said.

After Kaylee said that Kyo walked over to the counter and picked up his cup.

"Hey Kyo how full is your cup?" Kaylee asked.

Kyo looked at her not understanding the point of the question replied. "It is half empty."

"No it is half full." Kaylee said laughing. Kyo had a confused look on hi face so he continued drinking his milk with out a saying a word. Kaylee grabbed a cup from the cupboard and went over to the sink. She turned on the water and put her cup under and filled it half way. Then she turned off the water and drank it all gone. Both Kyo and Kaylee put their cups down at the same time.

"So what are you going to do while Yuki, Tohru, and I are at school?" Kyo asked walking over to the table and sitting down.

Kaylee looked at Kyo and also sat down at the table across from Kyo. "I am going to clean up around the house. So Tohru can come home and do her homework." Kaylee replied.

"Hmm... The house isn't that dirty." Kyo said. Then had a evil smile on his face.

Kaylee saw the evil smile on Kyo's face and said. "Oh the ants go marching one by one hurrah hurrah." Kyo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Would you quit changing the subject. If you change it again I won't tell you what I am going to do." Kyo said trying not to yell.

"Aren't you looking lovely tonight. Did you do something to your hair? Or a face lift?" Kaylee asked ignoring Kyo.

Kyo didn't want to take this anymore. "I am not 175. I don't need a face lift and my hair has stayed the same. I am not telling you anymore." Kyo exclaimed.

"Ok. I get it. Your mean in the morning." Kaylee said putting her head on the table.

"I'm mean when people piss me off." Kyo responded.

"Well then I'm sorry. I know what you are planning to do." Kaylee said closing her eyes. Kyo looked at her not believing that she knows.

/How could she know I didn't tell her./

"You are planning to mess up the house." Kaylee said in a quiet voice.

/What the heck how did she know./

"Ok you got me." Kyo said.

"Heh. I'm glad." Kaylee replied.

Kaylee was falling asleep with her head on the table. Kyo stood up and walked around the table. He sat next to Kaylee.

"Kaylee are you asleep?" Kyo asked. Kaylee moaned but didn't wake up. Kyo looked at Kaylee and smiled.

/You so cute when you sleep./ Kyo wrapped his arms around Kaylee and put his head on her shoulder. "I'll keep you warm for tonight." Kyo whispered in her ear and fell asleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey all my readers that I still might have. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I am not sure how good this chapter is I think I didn't do so good. Anyway please forgive me.**

**Kmmgirly: Ok sorry my story isn't that clear. She got the curse from the old man. He sort of did is with a weird spell. Very old one to. He cursed her friends in the park as well. Kind of confusing. Umm her friends are coming soon sorry I am hurrying. **

**Kurama13: I am so sorry forgive me for not updating so fast. I will work on it harder to update faster ok. I am glad you liked it. Man I say that way to much. -- **


	6. Crapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 6. Crapes**

Kyo woke up at 6:00 a.m. He was still holding Kaylee. Kyo smiled at the sleeping Kaylee with a smile on her face. /I thought this was all a dream. It turned out it was real. But I don't think she would like me back./ Kyo let go of Kaylee and stood up. Kaylee shivered from the lose of Kyo's body heat. /I won't tell her. I won't tell her anything that happened./ Kyo walked around the table and upstairs. He went back in his room shutting the door starting to get ready for school.

It was an hour before anyone else woke up. Tohru woke up got dressed and went down stairs. She could see Kaylee asleep on the table. Tohru walked over to Kaylee. "Kaylee can you wake up and go get into the bed I made for you?" Tohru asked gently shaking Kaylee. Kaylee stood up with her eyes still shut. She walked a cross the floor running into walls on the way. Then found the door to the living room and slid it open walking in and shut the door behind her. Tohru stood up and

went over to the kitchen to make breakfast. /She's just like Yuki in the morning but he doesn't run into walls./

/Up Stairs/

Kyo could hear movement down stairs. So he opened his door and went down stairs. He didn't see Kaylee at the table. So Kyo went to the kitchen. There he saw Tohru making breakfast.

"Good morning Kyo." Tohru said with a smile

"Good morning. Where did Kaylee go?" Kyo asked.

"I woke her up and she went back to bed." Tohru said while cutting up some strawberries. "How did you know she wasn't in her bed?"

"I was getting a drink last night and I woke her up. We stayed up and talked at the table." Kyo replied like nothing happened.

"So that explains the two cups." Tohru said picking up the cups and putting them by the sink.

"Ya! That would explain them." Kyo said heading out of the kitchen.

"Kyo can you get me a pen and paper?" Tohru asked.

"Sure." Kyo said walking out of the kitchen. Kyo went over to a cabinet and opened it looking for a pen and paper. He spotted a blue pen and some pink lined paper behind the pencil sharpener. Kyo grabbed them and shut the cabinet. He walked back to the kitchen. "Here." Kyo put the stuff on the table and walked back out.

"Thank you." Tohru said to Kyo. Kyo waved a hand in the air and sat back down at the table where him and Kaylee sat sleeping last night.

/It's hard to believe I was just here sleeping next to Kaylee./ Kyo sighed.

Yuki came down the stairs. He sat down at the table across from Kyo. Yuki looked like he was in a trance. But Kyo knew better than to touch Yuki in the morning. So Kyo slid open the door that goes outside and looked at the yard tell breakfast.

Tohru came out of the kitchen and placed four plates on the table. She went back in the kitchen and grabbed some forks and the strawberries. She placed the forks by every plate, and put the strawberries in the middle of the table. Tohru walked back in the kitchen. Shigure came down the stairs and sat at the table.

"What a lovely smell to wake up to. The smell of sweet Tohru's cooking." Shigure said with a happy smile.

"Why thank you Shigure." Tohru said while walking out of the kitchen. She was holding some very flat pancake looking things on a plate in one hand and the other hand a can of whipped cream.

Shigure looked up at her then at the food in her hands. "Ummm.... Tohru what is that we are eating?" Shigure asked looking at the food.

"I found this recipe in the cook book. It looked good, and the book calls it Crapes." Tohru replied setting down the food on the table.

"Thank you Miss Honda." Yuki said putting one of the crapes on his plate.

"Your welcome. We should leave Kaylee two for when she wakes up." Tohru said.

"That would be nice Miss Honda. I am sure Kaylee would appreciate that." Yuki said. Then he took another bite of his crape with Strawberries and whipped cream on top.

Everyone ate in silence except the clanging of cups and forks. After everyone was finished eating they took their plates into the kitchen and put them by the sink.

"You all should get going soon or you will be late for school." Shigure said.

"Shigure where are you going? Your all dressed up." Tohru asked.

Shigure smiled. "I am going to go take Kaylee out for lunch later." Shigure sang. Both Kyo and Yuki gave a sharp death glare at Shigure. Shigure shrunk down into a ball. "Don't hurt me. I am just going to the Sohma's estate." Shigure said in a whimpering voice.

Tohru sat down at the table and started to write.

Dear Kaylee,

_This is the note that has what we need you to do._

_1. Dishes_

_2. Sweep_

_3. Mop_

_4. Pick up your bed._

_Thank you. As you know you don't have to clean. We will be home as soon as we can._

_Tohru_

"Are you done Miss Honda?" Yuki asked looking at Tohru.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting." Tohru said while standing up. "Lets get going." Tohru picked up her bag and went out the door Kyo opened earlier. Fallowed by Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo. Kyo shut the door behind him. And they all left to school except Shigure who went to the Sohma's estate.

Kaylee woke up five minutes after everyone left.

"It must of all been a dream." Kaylee pushed the covers off of her and stood up. She put her arms up in the air and stretched. "Ouch." She put her arms down. "A browse. How did I get that?" Looks at the browse. "Oh well!" Walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. "So everyone must be gone now." Kaylee walked over to the table and grabbed the note Tohru left for her. Kaylee began to read it. "All of these chores are easy." Kaylee looked down at the table. "Yum crapes."

Kaylee sat down and started to put strawberries and whipped cream on her crape. She than folded it up and took a big bite that was to big to fit in her mouth. And than a knock came from the door. Kaylee carried her plate over to the door and opened it. She was still trying to swallow the food in her mouth.

"Hmeko." Kaylee tried saying "Hello" with food in her mouth, and looking down at her plate not noticing who was at the door.

"Kaylee." A young guys voice said in front of Kaylee.

Kaylee looked up. Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Macmtarom."

**Author Notes: Ok sorry this chapter is so boring I had writers block. I hope I can make the next one better. And I can't wait to show the new person. Yay! Anyway the next chapter will be awhile I need to come up with some funny things to put in it. And the fullness of the new character. So be nice and don't kill me. gives everyone a bottle of water. Don't for get to drink water. Random.**

**Kurama13: I am so sorry this is not that good of a chapter. But please keep reading. I am glad you love the story.**

**Clear-glass: I am glad you like the story I promise I will try to make it better.**

**Enkai A: I am glad you love the story. If you don't mind me asking whatdoes WHE stand for? I am a little slow at things like that. Heh puts a hand on her head. I can't beleive you want me to write that much. I am going need more paper. Runs around house looking for paper Wait I have paper at school. I shall write more. Yes just for you. strikes a pose. Ha. Ok well hope you like the chapter to come Later.**


	7. Yosuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 7. Yosuke**

"Macamtarom." Kaylee said with food still in her mouth.

"Kaylee you should really chew and swallow. Unless you want to die." The young man smirked.

Kaylee finished chewing her food and swallowed. "Yosuke! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't afford to come to Japan."

"I came because you're here." Yosuke said smiling. " Now are you going to let me in, or do I have to stay out here?"

"Oh! Sorry come on in." Kaylee stepped to the side letting Yosuke in.

- Yosuke is a young man age 17. His hair is brown with some high lights. He is quiet charming but had a hidden side that only shows to Kaylee.-

Yosuke walked into the house looking around the room. "So this is where you stayed." Turns around and looks at Kaylee who was shutting the door.

"Yep. The people are nice to me here." Kaylee replied.

"What people?" Yosuke asked a wondering look on his face.

"Well lets see. There is Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo." Kaylee answered walking over to the kitchen.

"You mean there is only you and another girl in the house. Man these guys are sick." Yosuke said in disgust. He fallowed Kaylee into the kitchen.

"Your sick minded Yosuke. They aren't like that. They are real gentle man." Kaylee said almost yelling at Yosuke.

"How would you know how they are? You have only been here one day." Yosuke asked.

"Because they are gentle man." Kaylee yelled at Yosuke.

Yosuke smirked. He came up from behind Kaylee and wrapped his arms around her. Kaylee looked up at Yosuke.

"What are you doing?" Kaylee asked with a soft demanding voice.

"I have you now." Yosuke said.

" I can see that." Kaylee replied.

Yosuke pulled one of his hands up to Kaylee's head.

"Now for the torture." Yosuke said in a evil voice.

"No not again." Kaylee said trying to struggle to get free. But Yosuke just pulled her in tighter and gave her a noggy.

"And you thought you would be free." Yosuke said.

"No my hair." Kaylee yelled. Yosuke stopped giving her a noggy, and brought his hand back down to Kaylee's waste.

"You don't have to worry to much about your hair. It was messed up before I touched it." Yosuke said.

"Ya but you made it worse." Kaylee replied with a mad tone.

"Oh don't be grumpy. After all I came just to see you." Yosuke said.

"I can be mad all I want. And I won't smile either." Kaylee said folding her arms.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Yosuke laughed. Then started tickling Kaylee. Kaylee couldn't help but laugh.

"S ha h st ha h stop." Kaylee tried saying in between laughs.

"Only if you smile." Yosuke said.

"Ok." Kaylee replied fastly. Yosuke stopped tickling Kaylee, and stepped back away from her. "Ouch my sides hurt."

"Serves you right; you wouldn't smile." Yosuke said.

"No you just wanted to tickle me." Kaylee said looking back at Yosuke.

Yosuke just smiled and leaned on the counter.

" Do you need something to drink?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes I want some milk." Yosuke replied.

"Ok." Kaylee walked over to the fridge and opened it up. "Now where is it?"

Yosuke started to laugh. "Your still doing it again."

"What?" Kaylee asked still looking.

"Your talking to yourself again." Yosuke said.

"So I don't care." Kaylee replied.

"You will when someone other than me tells you what you are doing." Yosuke said still laughing.

"There is no milk." Kaylee said shutting the fridge.

"What?" Yosuke said.

"No milk. Do you want something else?" Kaylee asked.

"No I want milk." Yosuke said.

"Well you don't get milk. So you don't have to have anything." Kaylee replied.

"Fine." Yosuke said.

"Why don't you go get your bags." Kaylee said to Yosuke.

"I don't have them. They are at my hotel." Yosuke answered calmly.

"Wow! You could afford a hotel too." Kaylee's jaw dropped.

"Ya! I told you before you left I would find a way to fallow you." Yosuke said walking over to Kaylee. He shut her jaw with his hand.

Kaylee stepped away from Yosuke. "I need to get these chores done so I can go get some money."

"They make you work?" Yosuke clenched his fist.

"Calm down I chose to work." Kaylee said.

"What do you get out of it?" Yosuke asked.

"I get to stay with them." Kaylee replied striking a pose.

"You can come stay with me. I will find us a place where we can stay together." Yosuke said walking up to Kaylee and hugged her. "I will protect you."

"Yosuke." Kaylee looked up at him.

Yosuke wasn't going to let this chance slid away. He was heading to kiss Kaylee. Yosuke was an inch away from Kaylee's lips when she burst out laughing. Thing was she wasn't in his arms anymore. Instead a broom was what Yosuke was holding about to kiss.

"You really think I was going to let you kiss me. I've non you sense we were in diapers. It would be weird." Kaylee told Yosuke.

"But.....I ...Darn I was close." Yosuke mumbled.

Kaylee was smiling. "You sweep. I will wash the dishes." With that Kaylee went over to the sink.

"What! No way." Yosuke said.

"You will do it or you don't come with me to sale my drawings." Kaylee said filling the sink with semi hot water and soap.

"Fine. Only this once." Yosuke said and started sweeping.

"Why do you complain so much Yosuke?" Kaylee asked while scrubbing dishes.

"I don't know. It could be that my mom does all the cleaning." Yosuke replied sweeping some dirt up in a pile by the counter.

"Lazy." Kaylee smirked placing some clean bubble dishes in the clear water.

"I'm not lazy. I do sports." Yosuke snapped back at Kaylee.

"Ok prove it. What sports do you do?" Kaylee asked.

"I play street hockey and nintendo." Yosuke replied sweeping the dirt in a dust pan.

"Even though I like nintendo it is not a sport." Kaylee said putting the last dirty dish in the clear water. She let out the dirty bubble water out of the sink and rinsed it out.

"Nintendo is a sport you move your fingers and think. So ha." Yosuke replied with a triumphant look on his face.

"It is not a sport. End of discussion. Now would you dump the dirt outside before you spread it everywhere." Kaylee said while drying some dishes.

"But...Fine." Yosuke walked over to the door he came in and slid it open. There stood Kyo.

**Author's note: Ok I am so sorry I could get this up faster. My internet shut off and I had lots of problems. I hate problems. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it. Yes Yosuke sounds like a spoiled brat but that is just around Kaylee. I am in the middle of chapter 8 so I will finish that one. Thing is chapter 8 is so freakin long. Anyway Happy late Holiday's. Gives everyone left over turkey. Enjoy because I don't want it anymore. LOL. Please Read and Review. Thanks.**

**Clear-glass: I had a huge brain blast of ideas and I am zipping through chapters. I am sorry I was trying so hard to put this up on your Birthday but as you know my Internet was shut off. So Happy Late Birthday. Gives her a anime pin. The pin is of your favorite anime character out of all the ones you have seen or read. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Kurama13: Thanks I won't give up not tell it is done. stikes a peace pose. Sorry really hyper. Did you like Yosuke? I hope so his looks takes after one of my friends. LOL. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. GF

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 8. GF**

Kyo saw Yosuke and didn't know who he was. So Kyo grabbed Yosuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the yard. Yosuke was to shocked to scream. Kyo went running in the house.

"Kaylee." Kyo yelled running to the living room. Kyo was in a panic. He ran through the kitchen passing Kaylee with out even seeing her. Kyo slammed the living room door open and ran in; stopping at Kaylee's bed. "Where......That pervert is going to pay. He took Kaylee." Kyo's voice was shaky.

Kaylee walked into the room. She was drying her hands on a towel. " Took who?" Kaylee asked.

Kyo whirled around to see Kaylee standing in the door frame. Kyo had a joyous smile running across his face. He ran over to Kaylee and hugged her.

"Kyo what are you doing?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm so glad that guy didn't do anything to you." Kyo replied still embracing Kaylee.

"Who? Oh! You must of ran into Yosuke." Kaylee said laughing as much as she could. Because Kyo was squeezing her so tight.

"You know that guy?" Kyo said still embracing her.

"Yes. And could you let go of me." Kaylee said barley. "I can't breath."

"Oh! Sorry." Kyo let go of Kaylee and stepped back.

"Where is Yosuke?" Kaylee asked looking around and breathing heavily.

"Well umm....He's outside." Kyo said putting his hand behind his head.

"Ok lets go meet him ok." Kaylee said walking out of the room. Kyo fallowed her threw the kitchen and outside. Kyo burst out laughing. Yosuke was outside with a bucket covering his head in a tree. How he got in the tree is a good question.

"Yosuke. What happened to you?" Kaylee asked walking over to the tree and looking up.

"........." Yosuke didn't want to answer tell he got out of the tree.

Kaylee jumped up grabbing Yosuke's foot. "Down we go." She yanked on his foot making him fall down on Kaylee. "Ahhhh!"

Kyo stopped laughing to see what happened. Then started laughing again at Yosuke.

"Yosuke get off me." Kaylee screamed. Some birds in the trees took off in every direction. Yosuke quickly scrambled to his feet to best he could considering he had a bucket on his head. Kaylee stood up as soon as Yosuke was off.

"Ok how do we get this off?" Kaylee asked Kyo.

Kyo stopped laughing and looked at Kaylee. "Butter or lotion?" Kyo asked.

"Hmm....Lotion." Kaylee replied.

"Scented or no scented?" Kyo asked holding up two bottles of lotion that came out of no where.

"You could make a good sails man." Kaylee complemented.

"You think so?" Kyo asked.

"Ya if you keep your temper down." Kaylee added.

"What? Oh never mind just pick one." Kyo said with a angry look.

"Ok scented." Kaylee said taking the lotion from Kyo. Kaylee grabbed Yosuke and made him lay on the ground. "Now to put the lotion on ." Kaylee squeezed the lotion between Yosuke's head and the bucket. When Kaylee finished she put the lotion down. "Ok Kyo on to his feet." Kyo grabbed his Yosuke's ankles. And Kaylee grabbed the bucket. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

Both Kaylee and Kyo pulled. The bucket came right off throwing Kaylee two feet away.

"Kaylee are you ok?" Kyo asked letting go of Yosuke's ankles.

Kaylee sat up waving her hand. "Ya! I'm fine. I want to do that again." Kaylee laughed.

Kyo sweat dropped. / I think she hit her head to hard./

Yosuke sat up trying to get lotion off his face. "Man why did this have to happen?"

Kyo looked at Yosuke. "So your Yosuke. How do you know Kaylee?" Kyo asked demanding an answer.

Yosuke looked at Kyo. "Yes I am Yosuke. And Kaylee is my childhood friend."

"So you weren't trying to molest Kaylee." Kyo sighed in relief.

"Do what? Heck no I wouldn't do that to Kaylee. Sure hug her or try to get a kiss." Yosuke replied with shock in his voice.

"You would try to kiss her. I warn you don't you dare try and kiss Kaylee." Kyo said to Yosuke.

"Who are you to tell me not to kiss Kaylee. I don't believe you're her boyfriend." Yosuke yelled at Kyo. Kaylee was still sitting; listening to Kyo and Yosuke.

"Well then you better start beleiving." Kyo said standing up. Kaylee's jaw dropped at the sound of what Kyo said. Kyo looked over to Kaylee.

"What! That......can't......be...When did this happen?"Yosuke shuddered, and stood up.

Kyo didn't answer but kept looking at Kaylee. Kaylee had a shocked look on her face.

"Kaylee is it true?" Yosuke asked turning around to look at Kaylee.

"I have to go finish chores." Kaylee said. Standing up and running in the house.

Yosuke was to confused to say anything.

"Well got to go get my bag and leave." Kyo said walking toward the house.

Yosuke watched Kyo walk into the house; then sat down on the grass. "I can't believe. I lost Kaylee to a orange haired kid." Yosuke sighed.

/Inside/

Kaylee was getting hot water in a bucket when Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"You don't mind that I told him that you are my girlfriend do you?" Kyo asked while looking at the ground.

"It was the spark of the moment. I'm sure you were just joking." Kaylee said while turning off the water. She Stared at the water in the bucket.

Kyo looked up at Kaylee with sadness in his eyes. "Your probably right." Kyo turned and went up the stairs to his room. He shut his door and walked over to his bed. Kyo clenched his fist and punched his pillow. /Why? Why won't she except me. I knew it was to good to be true./ Kyo moved his hand away from the pillow. He grabbed his school bag and went out of his room.

Kyo went down the stairs. He noticed Kaylee didn't move from the sink.

"I'm going out after the chores are done. I don't know when I will be back." Kaylee said. Not even moving to look at Kyo.

"Ok I will tell the others." Kyo turned and started walking toward the door.

"When either you or I get back we can talk about the girlfriend thing." Kaylee said turning and looking at Kyo.

Kyo smiled but didn't turn around. "Sounds good." And with that he went out the door. He passed Yosuke still smiling and disappeared in the distance.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. Thanks for reveiwing even though it was only two reveiwers but I am still happy. You two suport me so much it makes me happy. I can't wait tell Christmas. I should do I chrismas chapter. Hmm....thinks That would be fun. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And yes I know it isn't that funny of a story but I am trying to come up with funny things. So just give me time. Have a good week. Because it will be awhile before I can update agian.**

**Clear-glass: That is ok I am grounded to so we are in the same boat. Your welcome. So I shall update asap. CYA**

**Kurama13: I updated asap for you Kurama13. Now you know what Kyo did. I liked that part it was fun to write. Enjoy freedom. Bye.**


	9. Havoc in Town

Chapter 9. Havoc in Town

Kaylee had just finished all the chores and was getting ready to leave. Kaylee walked around the kitchen trying to remember what she might of forgotten.

"Awww! I remember my sketch's." Kaylee ran into the room she stayed in and grabbed her bag. She opened it up and pulled out her sketch's . "Ok now I can go."

Kaylee stood up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked around one last time and then walked outside.

Yosuke stood up. "Kaylee you have some explaining to do."

Kaylee looked at Yosuke and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

Yosuke glared at Kaylee. "You know what I mean. I'm talking about you and Kyo." Yosuke said in a raged voice.

"Come on we have to go sale my sketch's before dark." Kaylee said running past Yosuke and down the dirt road.

Yosuke stood in his place for a minute and dashed toward Kaylee to catch up with her.

/At school/

Kyo walked in the class room with his hand over his shoulder holding his backpack. He had a smile on his face.

Kyo walked over to his desk and put his bag on the desk then sat down.

"Something is up with orange top. He's acting strange this morning."Uo whispered to Hana.

"Yes your right. His electric signals are different."Hana replied.

"Hey Kyo. Why did you have to go back to the house?" Tohru asked up walking up to Kyo's desk.

Kyo looked up at Tohru. "I had to get my bag. I forgot it when we left."

"I see. Well I'm glad your in a good mood today." Tohru said and walked off to her seat to sit down.

Yuki walked in the classroom. He went straight to his seat and sat down. He sighed and looked at a corner of the room. The bell rang for class to start. Then the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

/In Town/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SKETCH'S AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH? THEY LOOK FINE TO ME." Kaylee screamed holding a fist in the air.

The man that was looking at the picture was sweating. "I'm trying to tell you your shading is off." The man said backing up.

" IT'S NOT OFF. YOUR BRAIN IS OFF THAT'S WHAT."

"Mam please calm down." The man said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY ART IS BEING CRITICIZED?" Kaylee said holding up the wolf picture that he commented on.

"Here I will buy it for $100 if you stop yelling and move to a different location." The man said holding out the money with a trembling hand.

"All right!" Kaylee grabbed the money. She looked it over for a minute then shoved it in her pocket. "Thank you." She handed the man the sketch and walked off with all her other sketch's.

The man sighed in relief. "That is exactly why I'm not having kids."

Yosuke laughed and ran past the man catching up with Kaylee. "You scared that man so much he doesn't want to have kids." Yosuke burst out laughing.

"Well he criticized my sketch. But sense he payed so much I let him have it." Kaylee laughed with victory. "And that's how Kaylee gets people to buy things."

Yosuke stopped laughing. "Just remind me not to buy anything from you."

Kaylee looked at Yosuke. "Why you scared of me?"

Yosuke put his hand on the back of his neck. "No! I just don't want you to lose that pretty voice of yours."

"Right. Your scared." Kaylee said in a teasing voice.

"No I'm not." Yosuke said bringing his hand back down.

"Lets just go find a new spot to sale ok." Kaylee said.

"Fine but don't yell at the next customer." Yosuke sighed.

Kaylee and Yosuke walked for about five minutes tell they came to a coffee shop. The shop was small with a little sign that said Orion's Coffee.

"Lets sale right here." Kaylee said putting all her sketch's back up.

"Like I said don't yell at the next person." Yosuke said.

"I won't." Kaylee replied

Just then an old lady came up and was looking at all of Kaylee's drawings. The old lady had white hair, red baggy pants, and a white shirt. It looked like something from ancient Japan.

"Excuse me miss. Can I buy this kitten Sketch?" Asked the old lady.

"Of course how much would you be willing to pay for it?" Kaylee asked.

"Lets see." The old lady pulled out her Perce and pulled out $50. "Will this be enough?"

"Of course it will. I can even wrap the sketch for you." Kaylee grabbed the sketch and put it in a plastic bag and zipped it up. "Here you go." Kaylee handed the sketch to the lady and took the money. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you young lady." Said the old women and walked off.

"Your to soft." Yosuke said.

"I am not." Kaylee said putting the money in her pocket.

"You let the old lady pick her own price." Yosuke said pointing to the lady as she walked down the street.

"Well that's because she's a Senior Citizen." Kaylee said turning and looking at Yosuke.

"Your right she's so old she most likely couldn't see how bad that sketch was." Yosuke said laughing.

Kaylee was mad so she picked Yosuke up and dumped him in the garbage can head first.

"That will teach you." And Kaylee went back to sale her sketch's.

"Why me?" Yosuke asked himself while spitting out some old banana pill.

/7 hours later./

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all were walking home from school. None of them talked much. They walked down the streets and got to their street.

"It's about time." Kyo said.

They all walked down the dirt path. Once they got to the house they took their shoes off at the porch. Yuki opened the door and his jaw dropped.

Author's Note: Hey my fellow readers.I am sorry I also didthe wrongcharacters with Uo and Hana they are right now. I wrote this at night really sorry.I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I didn't mean to slack off. If you are mad at me you have all the right to be. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's not my best work but I just wanted to update ASAP. I hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. I will try to get a Christmas chapter up ASAP. But my story is kind of rolling slow. To think I am in chapter 9 and It has only been 2 days. -.-;; I will keep trying to speed the story up. Anyway tell next time. Cya Oh and please read and review. My review is open to anyone who wants to review. Cya. ;;

**Kurama13: I'm glad you liked chapter 8 and I'm sorry for not updating. I hope all is well and hope to hear from you soon. **

Rachelle: Yay a new reviewer. Not that I don't love my old reviewers. Heck I love you all for reading my story. I plan on continueing tell I run out of paper to write on. I hope that never happens. I'm glad you liked the last chapter from way back when. Sorry so late. I will have to get the Christmas one up when I get closer to that time period. I hope to hear from you soon. Cya.


	10. La Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 10. **La Rain

Yuki opened the door and his jaw dropped. Kyo walked into Yuki.

"Why the heck did you stop?" Kyo yelled glaring at Yuki.

"Because of that." Yuki pointed in the house.

Kyo looked at what Yuki was pointing at. His eyes widened. "What was Kaylee thinking?"

Tohru was in the back waiting patiently. Wondering what they were looking at.

Yuki walked in staying away from the walls scared to ruin what Kaylee had done. Kyo followed after Yuki.

Tohru smiled walking in not see what was done to the house. Tohru shut the door and turned around. A huge smile spread across her face. "Kaylee did all this. Its so cute."

/In town/

"Kaylee are you done yet? I smell and my mouth taste nasty. I want to walk you back and go to my hotel and take a shower." Yosuke complained.

"If you want to leave that bad go. I'm the cat remember I can protect myself." Kaylee said.

"Ya well I don't want anything to happen to you." Yosuke said.

"I'll be fine." Kaylee said pushing Yosuke down the street a little.

"No I'm walking you home right now." Yosuke turned around and pushes Kaylee.

"I'll call you with my cell when I get there." Kaylee said.

"You promise?" Yosuke said, stopping pushing Kaylee.

"Yes I promise. I will call your cell ok." Kaylee said.

"Ok! You better call." Yosuke said and ran down the street.

Kaylee sighed. /What a worry wort./ Kaylee picked up all her sketch's left over and walked the opposite direction of Yosuke.

The sky was getting darker and rain clouds were forming. Kaylee was humming and turning down the street to the park.

/At the house./

Shigure walked in the house. And shut the door behind him. Shigure turned around seeing what Kaylee did. "Wow!"Shigure walked down to the kitchen.

"Hello Shigure." Tohru greeted Shigure cheerfully.

"Hello Tohru. Where is Kaylee?" Shigure asked looking around.

"You didn't see her on the way back." Tohru was almost in a panic.

"Kaylee said she will be a little late. She went out and doesn't know when she will be back." Kyo said annoyed.

"Well I hope she gets home soon. It looks like it's going to rain." As soon as Shigure finished saying that rain came pouring down. "Yep its raining now."

"I hope Kaylee is dry." Tohru said.

/By the park./

The rain had just came down with full force on Kaylee.

"Ahhhhhh! Rain." Kaylee cried out load. Then ran off trying to keep her sketch's dry. Kaylee ran around a corner into a huge mud puddle that had formed. The mud was thick and Kaylee's shoes sank right into them making her fall straight on her face. Kaylee's sketch's went flying everywhere in the air. They all came down soaking wet landing in the mud. Kaylee looked up seeing all her sketch's surrounding her. "NOOOO!"

/At the house./

"I'm going out to find Kaylee." Kyo said and ran up stairs to get his shoes and his umbrella.

/At the mud corner./

Kaylee was gathering up her sketch's. " I can't believe how clumsy I am." She finished and walked off down the muddy road to the Sohma's. Kaylee looked at the house. She sighed and looked down at the porch at the house.

Kyo came running down the stairs with the umbrella. He ran past Yuki who was at the table. Kyo slammed the door open that goes outside. He stopped in his tracks looking at Kaylee.

Kaylee was still standing in the rain. She looked up at Kyo. Kaylee still had mud on her cloths. But most of the mud in her hair and face was washed away.

"What happened to you?" Kyo asked dropping the umbrella.

"Well I was at the park and it started to rain. So I ran around a corner and......I slipped in the mud." Kaylee replied.

Kyo stayed quiet for a moment then burst out laughing. " You slipped." He continued laughing.

Kaylee threw her sketch's on the porch and she stepped up onto the porch. "Don't laugh at me." Kaylee said clenching a fist.

Kyo quit laughing for a minute. He tried to stop laughing but burst out again.

"That's it." Kaylee grabbed Kyo by the shirt and dragged him off the porch into the muddy road.

Kyo had stopped laughing and was looking at Kaylee. Kyo was now soaking wet. "W....what are you doing?"

"You will see." Kaylee smirked.

Kyo had a scared expression on her face. He had no clue what was going on. And really didn't want to find out.

Kaylee tripped Kyo so he would fall in the mud. But before Kyo fell he wrapped one arm around Kaylee's waist. Kyo hit the muddy road with Kaylee on top of him.

"Kyo!" Kaylee said trying to get off of Kyo. But Kyo had both his arms around Kaylee.

"Kaylee what took you so long?" Kyo whispered in Kaylee's ear. "You said we would talk about the girlfriend thing."

Kaylee stopped struggling. "Kyo you remembered that?"

"Of course. Why would I forget about you?" Kyo sad smiling at Kaylee.

Kaylee blushed and buried her face on Kyo's chest. Just then Tohru came out onto the porch. She was looking at Kyo and Kaylee.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said in a sad toned voice.

Kaylee and Kyo immediately looked up at Tohru. As soon as they saw her they saw her they scrambled to their feet.

"T...Tohru. What are you doing?" Kyo studdered.

"I came to shut the door and I saw something in the road. So I went to check it out. I'm so sorry for interrupting." Tohru said. She bowed and walked inside.

"No Tohru...." Kyo said holding a hand out; as if trying to grab her arm.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I can see you like Tohru. I should of never come to Japan." Kaylee said and walked to the porch taking her shoes off and walking in.

Kyo stayed in the rain. His arm fell back to his side. "How could I be so stupid?"

Kaylee was inside dripping wet. Shigure poked his head around the corner.

"Kaylee you made it back." Shigure said. "But I can see you didn't get here in time to miss the rain." He said looking at her. "Tut tut. I will send Yuki to get you a towel."

"Thank you Shigure." Kaylee replied smiling.

"Your Welcome." Shigure sang. "OH YUKI! BE A DEAR AND GRAB KAYLEE A TOWEL." Shigure yelled.

"Get it yourself!" Yuki said.

Tears ran down Shigure's face. "Come on Yuki. Are you really going to let a girl get amenia?"

Yuki sighed and stood up. He went up stairs. Then came back down holding a towel. Walked around the corner and looked at Kaylee. "I guess I should of did a rush order on the towel." Yuki walked over to Kaylee and wrapped the towel around her.

"Thank you Yuki." Kaylee said while grabbing on the towel corners.

"Your welcome." Yuki replied while stepping back.

"Hey Kaylee. Good job on cleaning the house." Shigure complimented.

"Thank you." Kaylee said.

"But what go you so motivated to decorate?" Shigure asked.

" I wanted to welcome you all home." Kaylee said smiling.

On the walls was streamers with some stickers of cats, rats, and dogs. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling. On the banner it said. "Welcome home Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo." It was bright blue color with Yellow writing.

Kaylee walked past Shigure and Yuki. She walked into the kitchen. There Tohru was making dinner.

"Tohru. I'm sorry for what happened." Kaylee said bowing.

Tohru turned and looked at Kaylee. "Oh that's alright Kaylee. If you like Kyo I'm fine with it. "Tohru said with a smile.

Kaylee stood up straight. "Are you sure?" Kaylee asked.

"Of course. I just want Kyo to be happy." Tohru said.

"Ok. I'm going to clean up." Kaylee said walking out of the kitchen.

Kyo walked in the house shutting the door.

"What happened to you?" Shigure asked.

"I tripped." Kyo said.

"Being a cluts again stupid cat." Yuki said.

"What did you say?" Kyo said clenching a fist.

" I said stupid cat." Yuki said in a teasing tone.

"Now I don't want any fighting tonight." Shigure said.

Yuki walked off back to the table and sat down. Picking up a book and started to read.

"Kyo go up stairs and clean off." Shigure said. Then walked over to the table sitting down.

Kaylee walked up the stairs with her bag. Kyo went up the stairs twenty seconds after Kaylee. Kaylee was in the bathroom.

Kyo walked into his room taking his shirt off. He went over to his closet and grabbed a shirt with pants. He shut the closet and went to his dresser grabbing some grey boxers.

Kyo walked out of his room. He walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Kyo turned around and his face when red. "K....Kaylee."

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone. Sorry for the last chapter and messing up on Uo and Hana. I didn't catch that tell I was told. XD I'm really sorry. I am done with chapter 11 but I'm not posting tell I know what you all thought about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So I hope to hear from all my readers. Ja ne.**

**Kiva: Hey I'm glad you think its that funny. I will keep trying to make it funnier.**

**Clear-glass: Heh! Sorry took so long to update. I just had so much stuff I had to do. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Nattie: Yay a new reader. Not that I don't like my other readers. . I do cliffhangers so ppl with want to keep reading. I love how they make me feel when that happens. Thanx for reviewing. Ja ne**

**Daydreamer: Thank you so much for telling me that. I went back and fixed it so now everything is correct.**

**I-luv-spongebob: I'm glad you like the story. I hope you are happy with this chapter.**

**Kiva: You made my day. I'm so glad you and your friends like my story that much. It makes me so happy and want to write more. I hope I can keep writing good so you will all read. Ja ne.**

**Anonymous: I'm so glad you like it. I hope my story will keep getting better. Ja ne**


	11. Freak Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 11. Freak Out**.

"K...Kaylee." Kyo said jittery.

Kaylee was in a towel about to turn on the water. She turned around seeing Kyo. Her eyes widened and she clenched on to her towel.

Kaylee took a deep breath getting ready to scream. Kyo dropped all his close and darted for Kaylee. He put a hand over Kaylee's mouth and the other hand on her arm.

"Kaylee please don't scream. I had no clue you were in here." Kyo's heart was racing fast.

Kaylee looked at Kyo not knowing what to do. So she tried getting away from Kyo. As doing so Kaylee tripped and fell in the tub. Kyo also fell in but on his way down he transformed.

Kaylee was in the tub with Kyo in his cat form on top her. Kyo's left paw was on Kaylee's chest.

Kyo was in a panic. "I'm so sorry." Kyo said standing up. He looked down at his left paw and almost blacked out. Kyo jumped off Kaylee and onto the floor. He ran straight to the corner between the door and the wall. There he laid down covering his head with his paws. "I didn't mean to."

Kaylee was in shock. Kyo's paints were on her legs dangling. She grabbed his pants and stood up in the tub. Her face was pure white.

"Kyo you scared me to death. Please knock next time." Kaylee said tossing Kyo's pants to the floor. She grabbed the shower certain and closes it.

"Again I'm so sorry." Kyo said.

"Sure you are. How do I know you just wanted to see me naked?" Kaylee said.

"I didn't know. And if I wanted to see you naked that would be easy." Kyo replied with some rage in his voice.

"What do you mean by that? I have morals just to let you know." Kaylee snapped.

"I didn't say you don't. All I'm saying is if you would of locked the door this wouldn't of happened." Kyo threw back at Kaylee.

"I thought I did lock it. Now will you get out so I can take a shower." Kaylee said glaring at the shower certain's.

"I would but I can't open doors when I'm in this form. If you want me out you come open the door." Kyo growled.

"Heck no I'm not coming out." Kaylee her face turning red.

"Fine then you will have to wait tell I turn back." Kyo replied.

"I will." Kaylee sad sitting down in the tub.

"Fine."Kyo said backing out of the corner.

"Fine." Kaylee replied folding her arms.

/Down Stairs./

"Hey Yuki what do you think of new students at school?" Shigure asked.

Yuki looked up from his book. "Why are you asking me this?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no reason at all." Shigure replied.

"You're a horrible liar. Now tell me why." Yuki said.

"I am not. And I just wanted to know what you think." Shigure said in a whimpering voice.

Yuki sighed. " I think that our school is growing and that lots of people are seeing the importance of education."

Shigure looked at Yuki with shock. "You don't think it as an adventure, drama, or even a chance." Shigure said.

"A chance of what." Yuki glared at Shigure.

Shigure kept quiet.

"Your sick." Yuki said and then started to read agian.

"Ewwww! Yuki's thinking dirty thoughts." Shigure said in a high pitched voice.

" The only one thinking dirty thoughts is you." Yuki said calmly.

"Oh ya prove it." Shigure said.

Yuki grabbed Shigure's book off the floor and held it up. "You wrote this so you thought it." Yuki tossed the book to Shigure.

"Hey my book I've been looking everywhere for this." Shigure sang opening the book with a almost naked lady on the cover.

/Up Stairs./

Kyo was looking around to see what he could use to get out. "Kaylee are we going to talk tonight?" Kyo asked.

"Of course why wouldn't we talk?" Kaylee replied.

"Well I thought you were mad at me." Kyo said.

"No I'm not mad. I'm just...shocked. I've never had anyone walk in on me before." Kaylee said. But as soon as she finished her bag started to ring. "Ahhhh! I forgot." Kaylee jumped up and pushed open the certain's.

Kyo looked up at Kaylee.

"Don't look." Kaylee stepped out and picked up her bag looking threw it.

Kyo looked away from Kaylee.

Kaylee found her phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Kaylee were are you?" Yosuke asked on the other line.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Kaylee said.

Just then Kyo transformed. Kaylee looked at Kyo and fell back in the tub. "Ahhh!" She screamed closing her eyes.

Kyo looked at Kaylee. "Don't Scream." He said.

"Kaylee what's wrong? Who is their with you?" Yosuke asked in a worried voice.

"No one is here just me. I feel down that's all. I will call you back." Kaylee said hanging up on Yosuke.

Kyo was putting on his muddy cloths back on. After he was done he looked at Kaylee and laughed. "You can open your eyes." Kyo said.

Kaylee opened her eyes and looked at Kyo.

"Now we are even. You saw me and I saw you." Kyo said picking up his cloths. "I'm going to take a shower down stairs. Make sure you don't fall to much in the shower." Kyo said and left the bathroom.

Kaylee blinked and stood up turning on the shower.

Kyo walked down the stairs. He looked at Shigure and what he was reading. "Sick pervert." Kyo said and walked down the hall to the other bathroom.

**Authors notes: Hey I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. A lot of things came up. I will be working on chapter 12 today. I hope it comes fast to me so I can type it up. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And don't worry Kaylee was in a towel the entire time. Well better go for now cya.**

**clear-glass: I didn't end this chapter with a cliffhanger I think. >>; I'm glad you liked the last chapter. But I'm not telling who Kyo likes.**

**Yabun: Thank you for the compliment I love them also.**

**nattie: Thank you I hope you keep reading and I will try to come up with more intresting stuff to read.**

**Anonymous: Hey thats cool you like to write cliff hangers. I like to read and write them. I like all the characters its just hard making them have a big role. I'm working on that problem.**

**I-luv-spongebob: Hey sorry I didn't up date sooner. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**ShadowWolf56: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I am working on it. Thank you for the compliment. Cya next chapter**

**kmmgirly: Hey I'm glad you caught up. I'm not going to answer all your questions. But yes more zodiac animals are coming from both sides. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Cya**


	12. Lurking, Caught, Fiasco

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 12 Lurking, Caught, Fiasco**

It was dark through out the house. Every corner of the house looked like something evil was lurking in them waiting for a victim. Quiet spread over the house except for the noises coming from Kyo's room.

"Kaylee you don't have to stand. You can sit on my bed with me. I won't do anything." Kyo whispered.

Kaylee was standing by the door with one hand on the door knob. She was wearing her blue pajama pants with a white shirt. "But I don't want to get caught in your room." Kaylee replied.

Kyo sighed. "We won't get caught its 12 a.m."

Kaylee moved her hand from the door slowly. Looking at Kyo she said. "If someone comes in I'm blaming you."

Kyo smiled. "That's fine with me. But I won't let them see you." Kyo said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaylee asked walking over to Kyo's bed.

"Oh nothing." Kyo replied.

Kaylee sat down on the corner of Kyo's bed. Her feet touching the cold floor.

"See it wasn't the hard." Kyo said.

"Shut up." Kaylee replied.

"Ok I won't talk." Kyo snapped back.

"No you can talk." Kaylee replied looking at Kyo.

"Would you make up your mind." Kyo growled.

Kaylee felt like shrinking down and running away. "I'm sorry." Kaylee pleaded.

Kyo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault."

"What ever you say." Kaylee said clenching the covers in her fist.

Kyo blinked. "Do you want to..." Kyo was cut off by some foot steps in the room next to his.

Kaylee's eyes widened in fear. "Kyo now we're busted." Kaylee whispered.

Kyo looked at Kaylee almost in a panic. "Umm..." Kyo mumbled. Then got a idea. "Kaylee don't scream." Kyo said.

"Ok." Kaylee replied.

Kyo leaned in and kisses Kaylee gently.

/What the heck. What is Kyo doing/ Kaylee thought.

Then Kyo slowly opened his mouth for his tongue to come out. Kyo brushed his tongue on Kaylee's bottom lip. Kaylee went bright red. Her heart was racing. She pulled away from Kyo and transformed.

"It worked." Kyo smirked. Then grabbed Kaylee's cloths and shoved them under the bed."Be quiet Kaylee." Kyo grabbed Kaylee and put her under the covers.

Foot steps were coming down the hall way. Kyo pulled the covers over him and laid on his side facing the door. Kaylee was up against Kyo's back not moving at all.

Slowly Kyo's door knob turned. Kyo looked at the door then closed his eyes. The door swung open and a shadow walked slowly in the room. Stopping at Kyo's bed.

Kyo was trying not to open his eyes but kept them shut.

Then the shadow reached a hand out and moved the covers behind Kyo. Grabbing onto Kaylee she was pulled out of the covers into the air.

Kaylee acted like a stuffed animal./I'm so caught. CRAP/

The shadow wrapped both arms around Kaylee. Then turned around and walked out of Kyo's room shutting the door. Walking down the hall into the room next to Kyo's. Shutting that door and walked over to the bed in the room.

Kaylee looked around trying to figure out who was carrying her. When Kaylee was going to look up the shadow laid down in bed putting the covers over them both. Kaylee head was covered, while she was in a panic trying to get out.

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry I havn't been able to update. > I really did try. But lots of things have been popping up latly. I hope you all can for give me. I hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know there most likly is spelling errors. I typed this at 10 p.m. But that shows how much I tried to get it up. If you see any errors in the story please inform me when you review. My reviews are for ever one even if you don't have and account here you can review. Any way Cookies for all. Hands cookies out.**

**dark chibi takiya: Hey I'm glad you took the time to send me...ummmm...three reviews. Two of them saying ok and the other saying Hey. I'm glad you atleast did something. T.T I'm sorry if this sound mean. Bad days are horrable. I will do better next time.**

**Kiva: Hey! Glad you reviewed last time. I'm glad I am the best writer you've umm not met but ya...I hope that title still stands. If it doesn't then I will work harder and fix my problems. I do have to admit. Kyo is out of character but lets just say I can't put him in character.T.T Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and if you are still reading try to review if you like. X3 Cya**


	13. Moon Light Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 13 Moon Light Kiss**

Kyo opened his eyes and sat up. "What was that about?" Kyo asked waiting for an reply of some kind but didn't get one. "Crap did that person take Kaylee?" Kyo's jaw dropped. "No she most likely ran out." Kyo sighed and laid back down.

/Back to the strange room./

The shadow figure had a tight hold on Kaylee. So Kaylee used her paw to move the covers off her head.

The moon light coming from the window hit gently on the bed. Kaylee looked up to see Yuki laying down peacefully asleep. The moon light resting on his face.

"Yuki..." Kaylee whispered.

Yuki moved his hands away from Kaylee.

"Yes freedom." Kaylee mumbled. But before Kaylee could stand up to jump out of Yuki's bed she transformed back. Kaylee's eyes widened and she pulled the covers tightly around her.

Yuki opened his eyes sleepily. His vision was blurry so he had to wait tell they adjusted. After a minute Yuki's jaw dropped. "Kaylee what are you doing in my bed?"

Kaylee froze stiff. She turned her head slowly looking at Yuki. "Heh!"

Yuki blinked and started sitting up.

"NO!" Kaylee grabbed Yuki's shoulder and forced him to lay back down. "Don't get up or you'll move the covers off me."

Yuki blinked and looked at Kaylee. "What?" Then he looked at her shoulders. Yuki gulped not seeing any sign of cloths on her shoulders. "No." Yuki said shakily.

"Yes." Kaylee replied.

"Does the mean my cloths?" Yuki's face went pure white.

"Ewww! No don't think that. Your cloths are on." Kaylee said shaking her head.

Yuki sighed in relief. "Then why are your cloths off?" Yuki asked.

" I just transformed back. I was in my cat form." Kaylee replied.

" I see. I'm going to get out of bed and get you some cloths."Yuki said calmly.

"Fine but no looking." Kaylee said.

"Don't worry I'm not like the perverted dog." Yuki said. Then sat up carefully trying not to move the covers off Kaylee. He moved the cover off him and stoop up on the cold floor. Walked over to his dresser. Yuki put his hand on the dressers knob and pulled it open. "Do you care what shirt it is?" Yuki asked.

"No just anything that would get me dressed." Kaylee replied. Then looked out of the window.

"Ok." Yuki shifted through his cloths then pulled out a white button up shirt. The shirt was two times bigger then him that he got from Shigure. Yuki shut the dresser and went over to his closet and opened it up . In the closet pants were hanging on hangers. Yuki grabbed a pair of black pants and shut the closet. Then walked back to his bed. "Here you go." Yuki set the cloths next to Kaylee.

Kaylee looked at Yuki. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Yuki smiled and turned around.

Kaylee grabbed the shirt and slipped it on under the covers. Then grabbed the pants and put them on with a little bit of trouble from the covers trying to go in the pants at the same time. Then climbed out of Yuki's bed. "Well the pants fit but..."

Yuki turned around looking at Kaylee. Yuki brought a hand up to his mouth and laughed a little. "It seems that shirt is to big for you."

Kaylee laughed and nodded agreeing with Yuki.

"Well I think you should go get some rest. And stop jumping in peoples beds." Yuki said.

Kaylee blinked. "I didn't jump in your bed. You carried me in your bed. While sleep walking." Kaylee said.

Yuki blushed and opened his door. "I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"Its ok." Kaylee replied and walked out of his room.

"Good night." Yuki said and shut the door. " I can't believe I did that to her." Yuki whispered and climbed back in bed.

"Night." Kaylee said to the door and walked down the hall to Kyo's door. She opened it and walked in. Shut the door behind her and walked over to Kyo's bed.

Kyo opened his eyes almost died from what he saw. "H...Hey Kaylee. Why do you have Yuki's cloths on?"

Kaylee glared at Kyo. "Yuki took me in her room."

Kyo's jaw dropped. "Where did you transform back?"

"In his bed." Kaylee replied folding her arms.

"In his bed." Kyo went white. "Did he wake up?"

"Yes." Kaylee said.

Kyo gave a little smile. "Well what did Rat Boy do?"

"I'm not telling you." Kaylee said.

"He didn't." Kyo gasped.

"Sicko! No he didn't." Kaylee replied and bent down looking under Kyo's bed.

"Come on tell me please." Kyo begged.

"No." Kaylee grabbed her cloths and stood up. "I'm going to bed." And she walked toward the door leaving Kyo's room. Leaving Kyo with a wandering mind.

**Authors Notes: Ahh! My computer keeps messing up I am going to make this fast. Thank you all for reviewing I love you all. Peace. Ja ne.**

**Kiva: I'm glad you loved my story. I will type more next time. I have to hurry before it restarts again and I lose all my info.**

**DigiCha: I updated fast for you. **

**Daydream: Oh thank you so much. Enjoy.**

**kyo's little koneko: lol you know how it is now. Enjoy.**

**From: Kitty Kat-chan**  
Are you aware of just how over-done this plot is? Seriously, it's been  
done so many times, it's sickening. And you've just added more with  
your crappy Mary Sue characters. Are you aware that Kaylee isn't even a  
Japanese name? It's terribly OOC in the whole damn plot.

And also, you do realize that the only who'd ever be able to beat Kyo  
would be Yuki? Obviously not because you made your stupid-as-hell Mary  
Sue beat him! God dammit, go post this bullshit up somewhere else,  
because I'm friggin' tired of reading this shit on this site!

**My comment on that is Kagura beat him up and so did his sensai. So there is no reason why others can't. And are you aware Kaylee isn't from Japan. She has Japenese friends which have the curse but she is from a different country. And she is my made up character so I can put her personality how I want. And if you can come up with somthing better I would like to see you try. I came up with this story and I enjoy writing it. If if sucks that bad then why are there people reading it? I'm going to keep posting you don't have to read its your choice. Thank you for stating your review. I had a great laugh out of it. Bye **


	14. Insane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 14 Insane**

Tohru was up early making breakfast in the kitchen. When the door bell rang. Tohru put down the spoon she was using to mix and walked over to the door. Once she was to the door she brushed some flower off her hands and opened the door.

"Hello." Tohru said smiling.

A young girl with red hair was standing on the porch. She was wearing a forest green shirt with a black skirt that barely made it to her knees. The girl looked up at Tohru. "Hi. I was told I could find Kaylee here."

Tohru blinked. "Oh yes she's here. I'll go get her." Tohru said and turned her back on the girl and walked back in the kitchen. "Strange." Tohru said and walked into the room Kaylee was sleeping in.

Shigure came walking down the stairs in his normal everyday grey Kimono. He walked to the door and his jaw dropped. "What do we have here? Another young lady on my door step."

The girl looked at Shigure with a blank look on her face. In the back ground Kaylee was scrambling out of the kitchen. She came running out and smacked into the wall. "Ouch!"

"Kaylee are you ok?" Shigure asked.

"Ya I'm fine just hit the wall." Kaylee replied.

" I can see that." Shigure looked at what Kaylee was wearing. "Are those Yuki's?"

Kaylee ignored Shigure and ran past him out side. She flew out the door and hugged the young girl. " Mika you came."

" Mika?" Shigure said questioning.

"I...I came out to see you." Mika said.

Kaylee let go of Mika and backed away. "Now Mika don't do it." Kaylee said.

"My bubble. I left my bubble I'm going to die." Mika yelled and started running in circles.

Shigure had a puzzled look and stepped back. While stepping back his foot landed on something behind him. "I'm sorry." Shigure moved and turned around to see Yuki wide awake. Yuki was looking out at Mika trying to figure out what was going on for the short amount of time he was watching.

Kaylee sweat dropped and turned around slowly to look at Shigure and Yuki. "Heh! Can you excuse us?" She said and ran on the porch shutting the door. Yuki and Shigure stared blankly at the recently closed door.

Kaylee turned back around and looked at Mika. "Ok Mika you can stop." Mika stopped instantly and looked at Kaylee; then burst out laughing. "I can't believe they fell for that."Kaylee clenched a fist and held it up. " Mika how dare you."

"Calm down Kaylee I was joking around." Mika replied holding her hands in front of her. Just when Mika finished Kaylee burst out laughing. "You did it again." Kaylee blurt out.

Mika was confused and a little scared. " You laughed! I'm so happy. I think this trip and done you well sense you left. Have you found any good friends that I should know about?" Mika asked ready for Kaylee to spill the beans.

"Well there is Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Kyo. They are really nice. I'm glad that I got to come and meet them." Kaylee smiled.

"Oh I want to meet all these new friends of yours." Mika said looking around then paused. "Where is Yosuke? I could of swore he would be around you."

Kaylee shrugged. "I'm not sure. I talked to him last night but haven't seen him sense yesterday."

"Well I guess he is finally giving you space to breath." Mika laughed and grabbed her bag. " I'll meet these friends of yours then go check into my hotel."

"That sounds good. And once you meet them I will come with you to find your hotel." Kaylee offered turning around to the house. "Shall we." Kaylee held out and arm.

"Yes we shall." Mika latched arms with Kaylee. And they both stepped onto the pourch. With Kaylee reaching out a hand opening the door.

**Authors Notes: Hey sorry it took so long to update. > I will try harder. I hate school and grades they keep me from up dating. Well I think I did it. I don't see any spelling errors yet. But hey I'm not the best at editing. Oh well I think some people will forgive me for it. Anyway I will cya next time.**

**clear-glass: Hey its ok that you havn't been able to read and review that fast. As you can see I'm also behind on all my work of the story. I just hope you like it. And sorry it is so short. I'll make it longer next time.**

**meganegreer24: Thank you so much I hope you will have the chance to read this one. TTFN**

**Kiva: LOL that is what I was thinking when I read her review. But then I learned that everyone has and opinion. And I really don't care that much about what she says. I will forgive her for all the mean things she said about my story because I'm not that kind of person to hold a grudge. Well thank you for the great writer comment. Cya later.**

**Kim: Hey thanks Kim I love you too. I will talk to you later cya.**

**Kitty Kat-chan: Ummm...thank you for the ideas. cya**

**Annoyed Reader: ok if you say so. I'm sorry you didn't like it**

**riceballalien: Hey I agree with you. But hey if they choose to do that to authors then thats their problem not ours. I'm glad you like this fic hope to cya next chapter bye.**

**Kiva: Hey I hope this helps you. Sorry I didn't get it up ealier. I will work on it faster. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter like I said up there. Anyway being kicked off the computer cya.**


End file.
